


if it’s with her (forever doesn’t sound too bad)

by fancyjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, NaJeong, and nayeon loving her back, help what even are these tags, literally jeong being in love w nayeon, soft, we love soft fluffy gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: jeongyeon finds herself lost in the paradise that is nayeon’s warm hugs and affectionate kisses
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	if it’s with her (forever doesn’t sound too bad)

**Author's Note:**

> was clearing my drafts and found this unfinished so i finished it and ended up with whatever this is?? can you tell this was purely self indulgent bc god knows too many najeong fics end in angst :( n e ways hope u like it, najeong fluff is good for the soul!!

sometimes jeongyeon really hates the fact that nayeon is her girlfriend. because it means that sometimes, her mind goes into overdrive thinking of nayeon. she could be in the middle of writing a song, or she could be scrolling through her phone, or she could be doing nothing, and yet, she would think of nayeon. 

nayeon and her bright, sunny smiles. nayeon and her outrageously loud, contagious laughter. nayeon and her stupidly cute antics that jeongyeon was so, so soft for. 

nayeon this, nayeon that. jeongyeon does not go a day without thinking about nayeon. it’s stupidly irritating that although she sees nayeon every day, the latter somehow manages to still be in her head everyday. 

and of course, jeongyeon would never tell nayeon any of this. she refused to feed nayeon’s ego like this. but maybe she had spilled a little bit of it to nayeon, unintentionally. and maybe it had been one of those days where jeongyeon had been feeling weirdly sentimental and had maybe a few too many drinks over the dinner nayeon had attempted to cook. 

(if jeongyeon remembered correctly, it went something like this:

“you’re distracting,” 

“because i’m so pretty and cute? yeah i know,” nayeon replies, expecting jeongyeon to scoff and push her away playfully. 

“yeah, exactly. you know, sometimes i end up staring at nothing and my mind would still go to you. i’ll just think of you and start smiling stupidly because i’ll remember your smile and your laugh and just knowing that i’ll come home to you, and be able to be in your arms every night and be able to hug you and kiss you whenever i like, it makes me feel like the happiest person ever. sometimes i feel like i don’t deserve you, because you’re too good for me. hell, nayeon, i don’t even have anything i could give you except all my love and affection. i must’ve been a really good person in my past life to have you as my girlfriend, huh?” 

jeongyeon giggles, as if she hadn’t just bared her entire heart to nayeon, as if she hadn’t just went on a minute-long speech about how she much she loves nayeon. 

“i know you know that i love you, but i wanna say it anyways. can i say it?” jeongyeon asks, eyelids heavy and words slurring. she’s totally wasted, but that’s fine. she knows she’ll wake up in nayeon’s arms, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world, although she might have a huge headache the next day. 

“why are you asking me if you can tell me you love me?” 

“i don’t know. consent is sexy, don’t you think?” jeongyeon giggles, leaning her head on nayeon’s shoulder, beyond gone at this point. 

“if you say so. go ahead, then.” nayeon nudges jeongyeon a little, smiling down at her fondly. 

“okay. i love you, nayeon!” the younger smiles brightly, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. 

“and i would love you more if you went to bed right now,” nayeon starts to stand up, dragging a very, very drunk jeongyeon with her. 

“but i don’t want to sleep yet, i wanna cuddle!” jeongyeon pouts and whines. nayeon always did find it amusing how drunk jeongyeon was so different from the normal jeongyeon. 

“fine, but i’m not dealing with your annoying hungover ass tomorrow,” jeongyeon just beams back at her as nayeon urges her to get into the bed. jeongyeon pats the space next to her, arms outstretched and waiting. nayeon lets herself be held in her arms, listens to jeongyeon’s even breathing. 

this is what she wants in her future. she wants to come home to the love of her life, wants to fall asleep with jeongyeon beside her every night of every year, and wake up to jeongyeon’s arms wrapped around her waist and their legs intertwined. _she wants to be jeongyeon’s forever._ )

the morning that followed that day had been filled with jeongyeon’s constant whining about her splitting headache, and nayeon babying her even though she said she wouldn’t. 

jeongyeon is reminded of that night now, as she stares up at her girlfriend. she loved lazy days like this, where both of them were free from their hectic lives and could just take a day to be there in each other’s presence. the television had been switched on ages ago, a random show playing. not that it mattered — none of them were paying attention to it. jeongyeon had been cuddled up to nayeon, laying comfortably next to her while nayeon had lost interest in the show playing after a few minutes and had started scrolling through her phone instead.

“you’re staring,” the older says, without even looking at jeongyeon. 

“how could i not?” jeongyeon smiles softly, “do you remember that night a while ago? when i got wasted over dinner?” 

“you mean the one where you basically confessed your love for me in a long speech?” nayeon chuckles. “of course i do.” 

“you know that i meant every word of what i said, right?” nayeon puts her phone down only to see the younger looking at her with so much affection shining in her eyes. 

“of course, jeong. it’s exactly how i feel about you, too.” her hand reaches to touch jeongyeon’s cheek, pushing her hair back. 

jeongyeon grins, pressing her head closer to nayeon’s neck, leaving soft kisses on the bare skin. “good. we would have some problems if you didn’t,” 

“yeah?” nayeon raises an eyebrow, smiling down at the younger teasingly. 

“yeah.” jeongyeon pulls herself back up, letting nayeon leave kisses on her forehead, on her nose, on her cheeks. 

jeongyeon thinks this might be what paradise feels like — to be in nayeon’s arms, to be on the receiving end of her warm hugs and affectionate kisses, to be loved by nayeon. it’s all jeongyeon could ever want, to be loved back with as much passion as the way she loves nayeon. 

nayeon pulls back after leaving a final, lingering kiss on her lips. stares jeongyeon in the eye with so much intensity the younger can barely hold her gaze. “forever?” she whispers.

they both know it’s not a question, rather a promise not to be broken.

jeongyeon seals the unspoken promise of their future, pressing her lips gently onto the older’s. 

she decides that spending forever with nayeon doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
